Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G
Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G is an expansive upgrade to Monster Hunter Portable 2nd. Although just an expansion, it has a huge amount of new features. *It is speculated that it is being brought to the states under the name "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite". This information along with some screenshots and a release date have been released by Capcom themselves! Here is a link. http://ve3d.ign.com/articles/news/42080/Monster-Hunter-Freedom-Unite-Screenshots *Also "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite" will be using some form of Linking system which allows PSP users "to play with other players across the world via a PS3 connected to the internet." Important Pages: *MHP2ndG English Patch *Felyne Fighters =New Features= *New Felyne Fighter system. *Felyne next to Village Elder, giving out G rank quests. *New subspecies: Red Shogun Ceanataur, Green Congalala, and Desert Blangonga. *Old monsters get new attacks. *New area: the Sea of Trees. *1st Generation maps of Jungle, Volcano, Desert and Swamp added. *New monsters: Narugakaruga, Yamatsukami, Hypnock, Volganos, Queen Vespoid *New armor sets. *Third quest giver wearing yellow in Guild. *Eight equipment pages instead of six, and possible extend to 10. *Forest and Hills quests can now be at night. *G-rank quests are back and harder than ever. *Fighting 2 or more different boss monsters is a must in some G-rank quests. *Dual Swords may now have two separate elements (example: one fire sword and one ice sword). *Bows: White Coating (increases melee power) and Pink Coating (Paintball) *Hunting Horns have a new note that works like a Sonic Bomb. *Crag shots of Bowguns to the head can KO monsters (like Hammers and Hunting Horns). *New Sharpness superior to white: purple. *New Guild Card pages: a) Felyne Fighter Info. b) Frequency of Use of Weapon Types. c) Recording of your recent activity. *New sphere superior to Heavy Armor Sphere: King Armor Sphere, True Armor Sphere. *New Gunlance-only quest against the Kushala Daora in the Snowy Mountains. *New Decoration Jewels: "Heaven Cure Jewel" , "Eternity Jewel" and "Extreme Crisis Jewel" *You can now hold up to 99 of each item type in your box. *You can now store up to 20 equipment sets. *Felyne Whim Skill - "Felyne Dance". *Extra gathering spot for bug catching and ore mining featuring new Ores and Insects. *Buy your items and send it to the Item Box. *Directly combine items inside the Item Box. *New hairstyles. *New Starter Clothes. *Media Install System that speeds up loading times. *New Weapons. *Some weapons get further improvements. *Skip animation scenes with SELECT. *Two new areas in the 2nd Volcanic region *Trenya can now be sent for 1500 Points *Trenya can be sent to the Sea Of Trees. *Treasure Quests can be played at the Sea Of Trees. =Gallery= Image:Felynenew.GIF|The Felyne bomber. Image:Guildyellow.jpg|New Guild lady in yellow. Image:Yellowguildlady.PNG|Pic of the Yellow guild lady. Image:Newmonsters.jpg|The new monsters. Image:Elderfelyne.PNG|The Felyne that sits next to the Pokke Village Elder. Image:Deepforest.PNG|Area in the new Deep Forest map. Image:Desertblangongascan.jpg|Subspecies: Desert Blangonga, Red SC, and Green Congalala. Image:Mhp2gLOAD.png|New loading screen. Image:rustone.png|An item that appers monster hunter portable 2nd g =External Links= *Main Site *Weapon Updates *Armor Updates =Videos= Category: MH Franchise